disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends to the End (The Lion Guard)
October 5, 2019 |previous = Mama Binturong |next = The Tree of Life}} "Friends to the End" is the sixty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. It premiered on October 5, 2019, and is the tenth episode in the third season. Plot Traveling through the forest to get to the Tree of Life, the Lion Guard continues their journey along the way as they end up in a pool to have a break. Kion suggests they rest when they get to the Tree of Life to which Makini offers some Tuliza for him. Continuing their journey, Fuli and Makini act concerned that the Tuliza for Kion is not working as Bunga tells the two that the scar on his face is turning him evil to which Fuli and Makini tell him not to say it as it can make it worse for Kion. Meanwhile at the frontier to the Tree of Life, Anga sees a baby goose about to fall off the ledge. Thinking the gosling is in trouble, Beshte saves it as he tells Anga to put the gosling back to the nest. Saving another gosling, a mother goose tells the Lion Guard to unhand her goslings to her. It is then known that the goslings are learning how to fly as the mother goose is disappointed with the two for ruining their plans to fly first. Continuing their journey, the Guard comes across a pride of peacocks marching through. Ono explains that the peacocks are doing their traditional display dance by showing their tail feathers. Kion tells the peacocks that they need to get through through, but the peacock leader explains that they can't as doing their tails is part of a tradition. Kion rudely shoves the peacock leader as the Guard looks concerned about why he did this to the peacocks. As the Guard follows Kion, the peacocks continue their tradition. Elsewhere in the forest, Beshte and Ono see a clouded leopard named Yun Mibu as the Guard is impressed with his pose. Kion approaches the Guard and Yun Mibu to which he growls angrily at him, frightening away the clouded leopard. Kion tells Beshte that he shouldn't keep delaying every time they encounter a nearby animal. Makini offers him some Tuliza, but Kion rejects her offer. After arguing with the Guard and Makini, Bunga tells Kion what Rafiki said if the venom stays in Kion too long, he won't know the difference between right and wrong. The Lion Guard is disappointed with Kion's rude actions the to other animals such as shoving the peacock leader, scaring the clouded leopard, and yelling harshly at Beshte. Bunga then thinks that the scar is turning Kion evil. Ashamed of himself that the scar is turning Kion evil, he decides to cool himself while the Lion Guard talks about Kion's situation about the scar turning him evil. The Guard then sings the good moments they had with Kion when he was being kind to the Guard before he got a scar on his face during the final battle against Scar. Meanwhile, Kion decides to talk to Mufasa to know why the scar is turning him evil. While trying to talk to Mufasa, only Scar appears in his reflection instead of Mufasa. The spirit of Scar tells Kion that the scar on his face is the mark of evil just like him. Scar then explains with the mark of evil, Kion has no choice but to control himself to know the difference between right and wrong. Kion angrily eradicates the reflection showing the spirit of Scar telling him he will never be the same like Simba's uncle. Upset about himself that he was being mean to the other animals, Kion decides to apologize to the animals he was mean to. However, Kion hangs for his life on a branch on a cliff after slipping off the gorge. Meanwhile, the Guard is getting worried about Kion to which Fuli sends Anga to find Kion to know where he is at. She then sees Kion hanging for his life on the gorge. Anga decides to help him ,but she can't due to the height of the cliff below her. Unable to save Kion, she returns to the Guard that Kion is in danger as the Guard goes to the spot where Kion is hanging for his life. Planning to rescue him, Kion apologizes to Bunga about the rude actions he did. Back with the Guard, only Yun Mibu can help save Kion as no member can climb down to save him. Worried that Kion is rude to him, Beshte tells the clouded leopard that Kion is actually nice. Yun Mibu decides to rescue Kion from falling to his demise. Before trying to rescue Kion, gives Yun Mibu an apology not to growl rudely at him to which the clouded leopard explains that he should never growl at him anymore as Kion keeps his promise. Ono and Anga arrive along the way to which he explains that clouded leopards are the best climbers than any other animal that climbs. Just as the branch breaks, Yun Mibu and Anga work together to rescue Kion from falling to his death. After rescuing him, Kion asks Yun Mibu if he can do anything in return to which he explains to never growl at a clouded leopard as clouded leopards are very sensitive to other animals growling at them. As Yun Mibu bids a farewell to the Guard, Kion apologizes to the Guard for his harshness as Kion finally accepts some Tuliza from Makini. Fuli then takes charge of leading the Lion Guard as Kion decides to rest for a while to control his temper. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Bryana Salaz as Anga *Landry Bender as Makini *Mallory Low as Mother Goose *Jason Lashea as Yun Mibu *David Oyelowo as Scar *Greg Chun as Peacock Leader *Hudson D'Andrea as Baby Goose Song *Friends to the End Category:The Lion Guard episodes